What If 2: Azazel Came to Dean's Nusery
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: What If Azazel Came to Dean's Nusery instead of Sam's?


What If # 2: Azazel came to Dean's nursery instead of Sam's By: Gavinvenom(DeanWinchester66)

Supernatural

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Rating T  
Note: Note: This is the response to Sammy's what if challenge. Mary died when Azazel went to Dean's Nursery. Dean - 28. Hunter. Has had visions since he was 22, but kept them a secret. His visions grew into empathy, than psychokinesis, than telekinetics, than astro projection, pyrokinesis, mind control, and slight healing. After awhile he had to tell his Dad and his Dad wanted Dean to use his powers against the YED. The YED comes to Dean in his dreams and taunts the man trying to get him to kill his Dad. John – 53. Wants revenge so bad he'll use Dean to get it. Has been beating his son since he was a child. Dean is nothing but a weapon to him. After Dean kills the YED John plans on killing Dean and going back to the family he kept secret from Dean is married and has five kids. Sam(24) is the perfect son and is in Stanford law from his Dad's decision, Jo(22), is attending art school, Veronica(19) is attending Julliard, Brandy(16) is in High School, and Holly(14) is in Junior High. Ellen – 53. Doesn't know about Dean. Ava – 24. Has visions and can control demons. Had a vision about what happened with Dean and John and had to go there herself to see. She found Dean and nursed him back to health. Lily – 24. Can stop or start hearts. Accidentally killed her girlfriend and went on the run when demons tried to kill her. She ran into Dean and Ava by accident, but joined up with them. Next to join was Andy – 24. Mind control and send images. He's kind of goofy, but would do anything for his new family. Jake – 24. When the Army found out about his super strength they attempted to experiment on him. Dean had a vision of it and him and the others busted Jake out and after leaving for a week Jake refound the group and joined up with them being co-leader with Dean.

**The YED was dead at his feet and Dean was tired. Using his powers to their full potential to kill the demon wiped him out and Dean stumbled backwards until he was at the hood of the Impala. The park was deserted and Dean wondered for a moment just before he passed out to the ground where his father was.**

**John stood several yards away while the creature that for six months had been his son faced off against the yelled eyed demon who had killed Mary, his first wife. Only wife as far as Dean knew. John didn't want that creature to know anything about his perfect family back in Nebraska. This would be all over soon and than John could go back to his wife Ellen and spend time with the five kids he really wants. Dean would just be barely a memory when this was over. For once pride for Dean spread through him as the demon died. Dean looked weakened and as he backed up until he hit the front of the Impala John realized getting rid of Dean might be easier than he thought. Dean went down and didn't get back up. John strolled over to the younger half demon and knelt down next to him to check for a pulse. It was there. He was just exhausted. "Too bad you're not dead. Than you would have remained in one piece." John pulled a gun out of his waistband and pressed it against Dean's head.**

**The feelings of intense hatred woke Dean up and his hazel eyes opened to see his Dad holding the gun to his head. Dean's own feeling of fear, hurt, and betrayal blocked out his father's feelings of hatred. "Dad…" He could have deflected it, but part of him didn't want to believe his Father would do this. Not after everything he had done for his Dad. Maybe all those times the YED came to his dreams and talked to him what he said was right. The gunshot didn't even register with him as it shattered his skull and made the back of his head and brain splatter onto the ground under him. His lifeless hazel eyes continued staring up.**

**John had the eerie feeling that Dean was still watching him, so he fired once more, taking out an eye. He rechecked for a pulse and this time didn't feel one. Pleased he stood up and got into the Impala. He turned it on, threw it into drive and drove over the body.**

**Two months passed and not once did John didn't even think of his first born once. With the YED dead John gave up hunting to settle into family life. He helped out in Ellen's roadhouse and fixed Hunters cars when they needed it. The son that John admits to having, Sam was home from law school for vacation. It was parent teacher night at the school their youngest daughters Brandy and Holly went to so Ellen was there. That left John and Sam to run the roadhouse, but since it was slow Sam spent most of the time studying. John watched his son with pride, but looked towards the door as two young women entered and roadhouse and walked towards where he stood at the bar. "What can I get you ladies?"**

**The brunette woman was petite and wearing jeans and a T-shirt and jacket that were too big for her. The hard rock band T-shirt that looked to have seen better days was tucked into her jeans and her brother leather jacket even looked old…and familiar to John. The blonde was almost completely covered in black clothes with only her face and neck showing. The blonde glanced at Sam's textbook. "Law. Wow. Your Dad must be proud of you."**

**"It was his idea."**

**The brunette sat down on a stole and looked at John. Six months ago she never would have stepped foot into a place like this. That was before Azazel's death and every demon out of hell hunting her and those like her down to make sure his chosen never came to power. "A Miller for my friend," A smooth smile formed on her lips. "And an El Sol for me."**

**John froze at the name of the beer. The T-shirt, jacket, and now Dean's favorite beer. Holy fuck the T-shirt and jacket were Deans. How did she get them? "How did you get in here?"**

**"Wow Dean did say you were observant." The brown haired woman stood up and the blonde moved behind Sam.**

**Sam looked surprised, but alert. "Dad, what's going on here?"**

**"Their demons."**

**An eyebrow went up on the brown haired woman. "And apparently just as dumb as he said. Were not demons, John. Well not completely anyway." She looked at the blonde women. "Careful not to touch him, Lily. We didn't come to kill them." She looked at John. "That's why Dean waited outside with a few of our other friends. Dean just wanted to come and kill you. Lucky for you he is human and listened to reason."**

**"How…How is he alive?"**

**Sam looked at the woman behind him. "Would you please explain to me what's going on?"**

**"The Yellow eyed demon your father was hunting came to us as babies to make sure our power potential would fully develop and feed us demon blood to make sure. You half brother killed Azazel two months ago and in turn your Dad tried to kill him. I don't know if he would have recovered or not if Ava, the girl at the bar, hadn't had a vision of the fight and found him."**

**"Azazel would speak to all of us in our dreams before his death and try to get us to let go and fully give into our powers. Dean did just that before the first shot was fired from you. You ended up killing him three times." Ava saw John's movements and a demon suddenly appeared out of no where and grabbed the shotgun before he could. The demon threw it across the room before disappearing. "I don't care if you don't believe me that we are not evil, but we came here because we need your help! You owe Dean. If not for your other son being here your family would have never known, but I can't help that. Were being hunted by both Hunters and demons. We need you to spread word to the other hunters that were not evil. Dean's told us its been done before and most hunters will leave us alone."**

**John shook his head. "I can't do that."**

**The door opened and a young black man stuck his head in. "Ava, you need to hurry this. Dean says someone's…" He dunked as a bullet barely missed his head. Sam heard a man yell a string of cuss words. "Nevermind were coming in." The black man said and was back out the door again.**

**"They are not…"**

**"Dad, shut up!" Sam screamed at his father.**

**A goofy looking short white guy barged through the door next carrying two duffel bags and a smaller bag. He put them down on a table and Sam heard more gunshots fired outside. The black male entered again helping a hazel eyed male walk. The man moved like his legs had just recently healed from being broken and had the black of his head along with his forehead and one eye taped up. Sam quickly got up and went to the man's side. "I got him." The wounded man transferred most of his weight to Sam and the young blonde woman shut the door. The black man locked it and than by himself easily moved something heavy to block the door.**

**"Get the windows blocked too." The man leaning against Sam said. "Andy, Lily, check the rooms for anyone else. Ava,…"**

**"Checking for weapons." She finished before he could and jumped over the bar. She looked at John. "You have a choice. Either I get to check you for weapons or my demon friend gets to. Choice me. She's likes to play a little rough."**

**Sam started helping the man who he presumed was Dean over to the table where the bags were, but Dean had other plans. "Thanks, Sammy, but I got it." On his own Dean managed to limp over to the bar and painfully sat down on a barstool in front of where Ava was frisking John. "Don't look so surprised. According to you I wasn't human anyway, so why wouldn't you think I was going to come back?"**

**Ava finished checking John for weapons. "He's clear and I don't see anymore back here. Want me to check Sam?"**

**"No."**

**John was still in shock over the fact that Dean was alive. "If I can get hunters off your back will you stay out of my life for good?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Whose out there now?"**

**"Gordon Walker and a few others. You can't do much about them."**

**"Still don't want them shooting up my wife's bar." John grabbed the phone and went through an index that was under the counter until he got Gordon's number. He dialed it. "Quit shooting at the roadhouse…They entered didn't they? Get away from here or I will be calling more hunters than you have friends to come and back us up."**

**Sam sat down on the stool next to Dean's and looked at him. "Can you heal?"**

**"Among other things. It's not quick though. If it wasn't for Ava deciding to check out her vision I would probably be dead."**

**"The others have powers too?"**

**"Ava has visions and can control demons, Andy can control people and send images into their minds, Lily stops or starts the heart of anything she touches, and Jake has super strength and mind control."**

**Ava had grabbed the smaller bag off the table and sat on the stool on the other side of Dean. "Turn towards Sam. I need to change your bandages."**

**Dean did as she said.**

**"I can get the ones on his face." Sam carefully removed the bandages from Dean's forehead. It was just a little red. "I think your foreheads healed."**

**Ava turned Dean's faces towards the side and looked. "It is." She than turned him back to face Sam. "The back of your heads healed too."**

**Sam removed the bandages from his eye and made a face. "Your eye is kind…" They heard a thump and Sam looked over to see his Dad passed out with the phone still in his hand. "Huh…" He turned back to Dean and changed the coverings over the eye. "When you found each other you decided to stick together?"**

**"I couldn't just leave them alone. With the exception of Jake the others didn't know how to survive without normal."**

**"Were learning." Ava said from behind Dean. "Were like a weird fucked up family."**

**John had regained consciousness and was glade Sam had the eye covered up. He was getting up when he heard something over the phone. He dropped it and leaned over the bar, knocking the three adults off their stools and to the floor as bullets tore through the front wall and would have hit them if he hadn't knocked them down. Jake ran at a dunk over to the bags and started pulling guns out of it after pulling them to the floor. He slide some over to Dean, Sam, John, and Ava.**

**"Is there a back door?" Dean checked his gun to make sure it was loaded.**

**"Yes. My car and Sam's truck are back there…Follow me." John started crawling that way. Jake grabbed the two bags and they crawled after John. A car smashed through the door a grenade flew through the hole. It exploded and threw wood and them in different directions. Jake landed by the pool table, Dean and Sam behind the bar, and John and Ava into the back hall where Andy and Lily were. John tossed his keys to Lily. "Get my car started." He could see Dean and Sam behind the bar, but Jake was out in the open.**

**Gordon and several other men entered the roadhouse and one raised his gun towards Jake. Dean glanced at Sam and John couldn't have sworn they just had a silent conversation. Suddenly the jute box clicked on playing AC/DC and things around the roadhouse began to shack. A barstool flew into the gun holding the gun at Jake and the lights above the group blew. Dean and Sam than went up and over the bar, jumping onto the group of men. Ava called her demon into the fight, and John opened fire being careful not to shoot Sam and surprisingly Dean while they fought with the hunters.**

**Jake crawled to his gun and tried to get off a shot, but they were moving too much for him not to be sure he wouldn't shoot Dean or Sam. He saw one coming up behind Dean with his gun raised. "Hey, you! Shoot yourself!" The man turned the gun on himself and fired.**

**The demon leaped onto one of the men and began scratching his eyes out. Two men slammed hard into a wall and Gordon burst into flames. All the men were now either unconscious or dead. John walked back into the roadhouse and looked at the bodies. Without thinking he place a hand on Dean's shoulder.**

**Dean looked at him. "Don't touch me."**

**"Sorry." John moved his hand. "The Impala's outback and its already started. Take it and get out of here. I'll take care of the bodies."**

**Dean looked at Sam. "See ya around, Sam."**

**"Bye, Dean." He sounded somewhat sad and John recognized the look Sam had on his face as Dean headed in the back with the others.**

**"Dean, hang on a sec!"**

**"Go ahead. I'll be out in a minute." Dean told the others and they left. He looked at John and Sam. "Yeah?"**

**"Watch out for Sam. Will ya?"**

**Dean looked at Sam than John. He nodded his head once. "Come on, Sam."**

**Sam looked at his Dad than gave him a hug before leaving with his brother.**

**FINISHED**


End file.
